


A Shattered Sun

by superherowithoutacape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marlene and Dorcas - Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherowithoutacape/pseuds/superherowithoutacape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people try to cope when they lose the one they both loved the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shattered Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and the main ships are Dormus [Dorcas/Remus] and Jarlene [James/Marlene]. I was inspired to write this after talking with a friend of mine about our BROTP of Marlene/Dorcas. Hope you like!

The day had been uneventful, full of training to become an Unspeakable and making dinner with Remus before the Order of the Phoenix meeting that evening. Dorcas had entered, laughing at something Remus said while they shook off the rain that had becoming down in heavy sheets all afternoon. Doe could remember James sitting there teasing Sirius about being wrapped around Violet’s finger, to which Sirius questioned where James’s lady was. She answered automatically- Marlene was with her family at their summer home, celebrating her great aunt’s birthday, the blonde was going to come back home that night but would miss the meeting. It was no big deal, these things happened all the time- family came first Dumbledore reminded them constantly. 

The meeting began, continuing Doe’s uneventful day; till Peter Pettigrew burst into the house- shouting for someone. Kingsley had been the first to jump up, running to the young man to help him into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting on their feet. Peter was soaking wet and sobbing, these horrible broken noises that no one could interpret till Alastor spoke up in a quiet voice. “It’s M-Marlene, he says. ” Peter nodded slowly before he was finally able to the words out. “Deatheaters- the-they burned down the whole house. She’s gone. “ 

The world seemed to stop spinning, the room went quiet and everyone was frozen in place at this news; the room remained this way till the silence was shattered by a scream. People turned to look for where it had come from- Dorcas, her face told the tale of a girl who had just lost her best friend and she continued to cry as they all just stood there before Remus finally moved to go beat his arms around her but James beat him to it. 

.As James held Doe close to his chest, whispering things that she could only hear, Dumbledore began to herd people out of the home; there were promises of a meeting later on that week and whispered condolences, till finally there were only three left in the Potter kitchen. With a pained expression, however, Remus left the kitchen to allow the two of them to grieve in privacy. Through all of this, Doe never once stopped crying- her hands gripped James shirt tightly as she soaked his shirt; his voice told her stories. All the stories he could think of with him and Marlene, their first date to Hogsmeade when he fell into a snowbank, or the time they first made love and he knew she was the girl he would marry one day. His voice was hoarse as he whispered, letting only a few tears fall onto Doe’s head before he went silent, letting it all crash on him. Only then did her crying slow, her own stories began to pour out- the time Marlene pushed Alecto into a sandbox because the girl had took Doe’s crayons, gossiping to each other about the cutest boys in their grades, summer full of bikes and lake visits. 

They whispered stories to each other in a desperate attempt of keeping Marlene alive a bit longer, a bit brighter between the two of them. As if combining the memories would make the blonde whole again, as if she would stride into the kitchen and call them both sissies for crying. But she did not come back even if the stories continued through the night till dawn broke and their throats were too raw to speak. 

In the morning sunlight, they both accepted that the girl who had been their Sun, was gone and she was never coming back. James picked Harry up from Sirius’s while Doe returned home to curl up in bed next to Remus. 

At the next Order meeting, no one said anything when a chair between the two remained empty, nor was a word spoken when they both volunteered for the hardest task. 

The funeral was a private affair, closed casket because there had been nothing but ash. No words were spoken and no crying was heard, just stony faces and gazes that spoke of spirits broken.


End file.
